My Immortal: Confinement
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Takes place immediately after 'My Immortal: Second Thief.' Sonic and Shadow's son, Omen, gets into a trouble with an old enemy of his fathers. How long will it be before he goes insane? Sonadow.
1. Chapter 1

**My Immortal: Confinement**

**Chapter 1**

**I had another idea. This will include Omen again so sorry for the OC, but just think of him as Sonic and Shadow stuck together. :3**

Omen and Shadow got back to the house and they and Sonic began to recover from a long hard day full of danger and excitement. Since they were immortal and all had the Ultimate Life Form's blood, it only took one night to mostly heal up.

As Sonic and Shadow were sleeping, Omen got up out of bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, waking his parents up abruptly. Sonic got up, wondering what had happened, he went out of the bedroom to see the bathroom door closed.

After nearly ten minutes, Omen came out looking unwell. He saw Sonic and went red in the face. "I think eating Mephiles' arm was a bad idea." he groaned, clutching his lower abdomen with his hands.

"What's happened?" Sonic asked, sounding and looking concerned.

"I have… well…" Omen started nervously and embarrassedly, he then looked desperate again and tiptoed back into the bathroom urgently.

"Oh…" Sonic said realising, feeling worried for him. He went back into the bedroom so see Shadow waiting for him.

"What's wrong with Omen?" Shadow asked.

"Eating part of Mephiles has made him ill… he just may be on the toilet all night." Sonic sighed. Shadow cringed at the thought of it.

"I'm going to have to talk to him about fighting tactics… that one was a disaster to him as well as Mephiles." Shadow said, hearing Omen's cries from the bathroom. "Sounds painful…" Shadow said, sitting on the bed under the covers. "I would go and help him but…" Shadow started then cleared his throat. "Yeah…" he mumbled.

"I'm not sure whether to check on him… like, knock on the door or something or just leave it." Sonic said anxiously.

"Do you think he'll get angry if you disturb him? Don't be afraid Sonic, if he gives you trouble I'll sort him out." Shadow folded his arms looking confident.

"You hurt our son and I'll hurt you." Sonic threatened. Then Omen came out of the bathroom looking tired and in pain, he waked into their bedroom.

"Dad… dad." he said to both of them as he came into their bedroom. "I think I'm really ill." he groaned.

"Mephiles doesn't agree with where he's been trapped this time… I bet he thinks the Sceptre of Darkness is like a palace compared you your intestines." Shadow said with triumph. "He shan't be messing with us any more… but Omen… think next time." he said, ending on a bit of advise.

"Yeah… I think I will… I need to get this illness gone before I return to Black Doom, he won't be giving me any extra toilet breaks, despite my condition." Omen said anxiously

"He's still hard on you? I should give him a piece of my mind!" Shadow yelled furiously.

"Hmph, It's fine Shadow." Omen said callously and walked out.

"He thinks I'm incapable of showing Black Doom… I can." Shadow grumbled.

"Me neither Shadow… we're not what we used to be." Sonic said and lay down beside him. "You know… I love how he always calls me dad or father… but calls you Shadow most of the time." Sonic sniggered. Shadow gave Sonic a glare.

The two of them got comfortable, feeling really warm and comfortable under the covers of their bed, nearly falling asleep when. "Dammit… so comfortable but I have to go… I'll be back Shadow." Sonic complained and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Whatever Sonic…" Shadow grumbled, not opening his eyes. His eyes shot open in shock when he heard a yell from Sonic.

"Omen! Do you think this is acceptable? What a mess… ugh, disgusting!"

Shadow rolled over and sighed, Omen needed to learn some manners.

**Oh it's so short. But suppose it could work well for an intro chapter. This was also a good place to end it. I'll get started on the next chapter right away so I don't keep you waiting.**

**Lucy Labrador**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Immortal: Confinement**

**Chapter 2**

**So much for getting the next chapter done straight away. I started it but this I got sidetracked. **

By the morning, Omen was feeling awful, no sleep and constantly going to the toilet was not fun. Sonic went to his room to check on him. "Omen, do you want breakfast?" Sonic asked him sleepily.

"No." Omen said while sitting on his bed with his arms crossed. "I'm so embarrassed… this is the most horrible thing I've been through… seriously." he complained.

"It'll go away… I suggest you don't eat too much." Sonic said and went to the kitchen. Omen ran to the bathroom but couldn't open the door.

"What the… open up!" he said, banging on the door with both fists.

"Can't you wait Omen? Surely you're empty by now…" came Shadow's voice from inside.

"Why are you taking so long Shadow! Get out!" Omen yelled, his voice getting fierce, almost sounding exactly like Shadow himself.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that or there will be serious consequences." Shadow said from inside. There was the sound of a plug being pulled and Shadow came outside. Omen rushed inside closing the door behind him urgently.

Shadow went into the bedroom to get his gloves and shoes on, he then walked into the kitchen looking miserable. "Shadow… I think you're being too hard on him." Sonic complained. "He's ill and can't help it."

"Too hard on him? This is nothing compared to what Black Doom does to him, this is nothing… besides, I'm not going to punish him." Shadow said and saw down as though he was waiting for his breakfast.

"What? So you're just going to sit there? Don't you want breakfast this morning?" Sonic said as he continued to cook some pancakes.

"I thought you were making it." Shadow said confusedly.

"This is for Omen, just in case he wants it." Sonic said.

"Oh… well, if he doesn't want it, can I have it?" Shadow asked.

"Go ahead, this isn't going to waste." Sonic said and finished by giving the last pancake one final flip.

Omen came into the room clutching his stomach in pain. "Omen, I don't suppose you'll want breakfast." Sonic said, holding out a plate of pancakes.

"I don't really feel like it but… okay." Omen said and sat down at the table. "Just don't try to stop me if I have to leave the table."

"I never would." Sonic said and have Omen his breakfast and he began to eat it hungrily. Shadow got up irritably and went to pour himself some cereal. Omen noticed Shadow's annoyed and jealous look and stuck his tongue out at him while Sonic wasn't looking.

Shadow wanted to punish him so badly but he knew Sonic wouldn't let him so he left it.

Once Omen was done he looked relaxed and almost a little smug. "I think I'll go out for a while… I feel fine now." Omen said and got up.

"That's okay… just be back soon, you don't want to be caught out… you know… with your bad tummy." Sonic said with a mischievous wink. Omen gave an annoyed blush.

"Yeah, and come back in one piece… I know what you're like Omen." Shadow said. "I don't want you ending up like me… on the run from GUN." he added.

"Whatever… see ya!" Omen called, got on his shoes and ran out of the house.

"Did he even wash before he left?" Sonic said to Shadow.

"Of course he didn't Sonic…" Shadow sighed, feeling regret for letting him out alone.

Omen was out walking down the path of a quiet countryside. He admired the scenery of grass and plants. The smell of fresh country air met his nose, he felt so more at ease. If he got lost, he would be able to use his sensing powers to detect where Shadow and Sonic were to find his way home.

As he was walking he saw a group of humans in the distance. As he caught site of them he gave a scowl, he was taught by Black Doom to hate the human race and hoped they wouldn't come anywhere near him. However, he would not change his path just to avoid them, _they_ would have to avoid _him_.

As they got closer Omen noticed that these humans all looked very similar, they were all wearing the same clothes. "Uniform? They're part of some kind of organisation." Omen said. He then saw the weapons in their hands. "They have guns…" Omen growled and stood his ground, noticing the distinct logo on their uniforms. "This is the military, GUN that Shadow was talking about… maybe if I take them out, father and Black Doom will be proud of me…" he said in thought.

The group of soldiers noticed him and ran towards him, their weapons pointed. Omen gave a challenging smirk, he was ready to fight. There was about ten of them and they circled Omen, all of the guns pointed at him.

"Is this The Ultimate Life Form who's been missing for decades?" one of them asked.

"No… that is my father… I'm the new Ultimate Life Form, Black Omen. Trained from infancy by Black Doom himself." Omen boasted in a sinister voice.

"It's you… you're the weapon that's been helping Black Doom conquer planets. GUN have been wanting you for years…" one of them said, he got out his dart gun and shot Omen in the neck.

"Ah!" Omen cried out and took the sharp object out of his neck. "Those things don't effect me at all, you're wasting your time!" Omen yelled in anger and sent a chaos spear to the man than had shot him. Omen was hit by three more darts by other men. "I said, you're wasting your time!" Omen said, a slight fatigue sounding in his voice.

He jumped up and kicked two of them in the head and sent another chaos spear to the third. Four of them were now either squirming on the floor in agony or unconscious. Omen then dropped to his knees, struggling to get up off the grassy floor. He was shot by another two darts and blacked out before he could remove them.

He collapsed completely to the floor face first, his eyes slowly closing as he couldn't take the weakness any more.

Meanwhile at home Sonic and Shadow were sitting on the sofa watching TV, not yet becoming worried about Omen, they knew he was strong and could withstand any attacks he would get. They also had a feeling that he wouldn't be out long, as soon as he had to go again he'd be banging on the door as though it was the end of the world.

However, when Omen didn't come for a while Sonic began to get worried, Shadow however, showed no emotion. "He'll be back, he may be cocky and get himself into difficult situations but he will return, no matter what." Shadow said calmly.

"How do you know that?" Sonic panicked.

"Because, I always got myself into difficult situations and I always got home in the end. It was one of those situations that got us a son in the first place." Shadow explained.

"You're right… he's not weak like us… he may be our child but he can be responsible and able to look after himself if he wants to be… he was trained by Black Doom after all." Sonic said, panicking a little less.

"If he's not back in the next half an hour, I'll go and look for him." Shadow said and stroked Sonic's cheek softly. "I don't want you to worry too much…" he said softly, kissing Sonic on the lips.

Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow's torso and pulled him in for a tightly embrace as they both kissed. "I hope he doesn't return just yet…" Shadow breathed and slid on top of Sonic. "This is the most action I've had out of you for months…" he groaned.

"Shadow… we're not going to do anything here… are we?" Sonic said in pleasure.

"Why not Sonic, if he does return then we'll have to open the door for him. And if he does get inside somehow the first place he'll be headed is the bathroom, not the living room." Shadow explained, not getting off of Sonic.

"You're right…" Sonic said and kissed him. "But only on one condition…" he said with smirk.

"What's that Sonic?" Shadow said, running his fingers through Sonic's messed up quills.

"I'm on top this time and you're to one faced down." Sonic said sinisterly.

"You little…" Shadow growled. "Fine." he said, nibbled his ear and then swapped places, nearly falling off of the sofa in the process. "Turn around…" Sonic said in an enticing voice.

"The things I do for you Faker." Shadow sighed and turned over.

When they were done Shadow got up and walked out of the room as though he'd been injured in the waist. "You bastard Sonic… I'm not doing that again…" Shadow complained and made his way to the kitchen.

"This is exactly how I feel when I'm on the bottom you know." Sonic complained.

"I need an ice pack…" Shadow hissed and went to the freezer.

**I didn't want to go into detail about what they did in-between that time jump, this is T rated. **

**Lucy Labrador**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Immortal: Confinement**

**Chapter 3**

"Let's get him in this cell… oh, he's waking up… get him inside quickly." Omen could hear some faint voices say as he was becoming half conscious. He then felt like the whole world was spinning at a hundred miles per hour and then a hard thump.

Omen let out a cry of pain and shock. His eyes shot open so he could see where he was. He could sense that he was a long way from home. "Where am I?" he rasped, getting up from the cold hard floor he had just landed on. He heard the slam of metal. "What!" Omen exclaimed and ran over to the bars of the cell. "You can't put me in here, I'm supposed to be at home now!"

"You're not going home, you're staying here until we get some answers from you." came a deep masculine voice. Omen looked to see who it was, it was the leader of the operation by the looks of it.

"I'm not telling you anything. I've been sworn to secrecy." Omen protested. "You'll get nothing out of me."

"Oh really? Not even if we use torture methods?" The Commander of GUN said.

"Not even then. I've been trained to withstand large amounts of pain." Omen said confidently, standing tall and ready.

"Oh, but we're not using any pain inflicting methods. We're using something else. You will stay in this cell, no food or water until you confess. I know you won't die but you won't get relief from your hunger either."

"Hmph, you still won't get any answers. Black Doom comes to collect me in one week… I'll be able to withstand one week without food." Omen said confidently.

"We'll have to make this one week a living hell before he arrives then, see what we can get out of you." The Commander said sinisterly.

"Hmph… fool. In a week he will come to collect me, which means he will be here and he will kick all your sorry asses." Omen said. "Unless I kick them first!" he yelled and ran out to break through the bars, he charged and leapt but as he hit the bars he received a strong electric shock.

Omen cried out in pain and fell to the floor. "Bastards… I'll get you… every one of you. You'll regret this!" Omen yelled through his pain, still on the floor recovering from what had just happened.

"So Omen, where is your father, Shadow?" The Commander asked.

"I said, I'm not telling you anything! You shouldn't have any interest in him, he's no harm to you now. It's me who you need to worry about." Omen said with a mischievous smile.

"Who's your mother?" The Commander then asked. That's when Omen went quiet and nervous. "Let me guess… won't tell us?"

Omen glared at him then turned around the face the back wall of the cell. "Leave me alone… you won't get anything out of me so don't bother." Omen said monotonously.

"Fine, we'll be back in three days." The Commander said and left with his soldiers and body guards.

Omen kicked the wall in a temper, he left nothing but a scratch, if this was a usual building then the wall would have crumbled, but this was a cell made to keep in strong prisoners. "Just one week of this… and I'll be free. It shouldn't be so bad." Omen said, a slight tremble in his voice. "Maybe earlier if my fathers find me…" he said sadly, he said, he arms dropping to his sides in sorrow.

He had realised that if was to stay in this cell as a prisoner until Black Doom returned, he would miss his holiday with his parents. He kicked the wall again, several times in even more anger. "UGH! WHY! I hate them! These stupid humans! I should have taken into account of what Black Doom said and destroy them all!" he cried out.

He turned around rapidly and shot a chaos spear at the cell bars but they were just caught in the electric current and fizzled out. "Ugh! Chaos Blast!" he yelled, sending a shock wave of fire and destruction. It left nothing but scorch marks on the walls of his empty cell. "Ugh! Why wasn't I able to use chaos control!" Omen cried out. "It's not fair… I tried so hard, but I could never use it… it would have been so useful for escaping from this place." Omen said, falling to his knees in despair.

"I'm nothing but a failure…" he began to cry to himself. "I'm sorry I failed you Black Doom… Sonic, Shadow…" he rasped through his tears.

By now both Sonic and Shadow were both out looking for Omen, expecting him to be somewhere in the area. They had no idea that he was miles away in a GUN base. "Damn it! Where is that kid?" Shadow yelled with frustration. "He'd better not be out getting himself into trouble."

"We should have given him a time to be back by. Maybe he thinks he's allowed to be out all day and he's taken a long walk." Sonic said, worry in voice, hoping it would be true.

"Why would he do that? He should be spending time with us, not the environment." Shadow spat.

"Wow Shadow… I used to think that you didn't care about him that much, the way you treat him sometimes but, it turns out it's the exact opposite, you care about him too much." Sonic teased.

"That's not true!" Shadow argued back but he couldn't deny it, he cared about Omen. "I shouldn't have let him out alone." Shadow said. "This is all my fault… that pathetic warning wasn't enough and now he's gone and done something stupid."

"Why would you say that?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, just a couple of days ago I left the house for a Pizza and got captured by Mephiles, I think he's just simply gone for a walk and someone's gone and taken him." Shadow said with worry.

"So what do we do about it? Who do you think has taken him?" Sonic said.

"Mephiles." Shadow hissed.

"No… he wouldn't, Omen owned him in a second, Mephiles wouldn't dare go near any of us after that." Sonic said with confidence.

"What if Mephiles was just caught off guard that time… and he's ready to fight Omen this time… and is doing exactly what he did to me." Shadow said, widening his eyes. Sonic felt like his heart had gone up into his throat. "I'm going to find him! I remember where Mephiles was last time." and ran off.

"I'll come with you. Strength in numbers right?" Sonic said and followed him.

Shadow found the old cave that Mephiles had help him captive in last time. He saw the broken shackles on the wall. "This is that place." Shadow said, feeling chills go down his spine and horrible memories going through his mind.

"Mephiles! We know you have our son so give him back now if you don't want an embarrassing defeat!" Shadow shouted out, hoping Mephiles would just give up, Shadow wasn't in the mood for a fight, he just wanted to go home and rest.

Mephiles stuck his head out from a hidden nook in the cave. "I have no idea of what you're talking about Shadow. I haven't seen your son since that incident a couple of days ago. I still haven't gotten my arm back either… I've been trying so hard to get it out of his body…" Mephiles shivered.

"Well, sorry about that Mephiles." Shadow hissed sarcastically. "Where could he be?" Shadow said in frustration, banging his fist against the wall.

"I could help you to find him if… you let me have Sonic for an hour." Mephiles said sinisterly.

"What! No way you sick-" Shadow began.

"Okay." Sonic said boldly.

"What! Sonic, don't sell yourself to Mephiles, he won't even keep his word afterwards… let's get out of here." Shadow said and grabbed Sonic by the wrist and left.

"I'm sorry Shadow, I'm just so desperate to find him." Sonic shook. "I'm willing to anything to get him back."

"Me too, to some extent." Shadow said and got frustrated again. "Ugh, OMEN!" he yelled out at the top of his voice.

"Maybe he's gotten home to wonder just where we are." Sonic said and began to rush home, Shadow followed in a hurry.

They got through the door. "Omen! Are you in here?" Sonic exclaimed when he got inside but there was no answer.

"Hmph… if he were here my victory of beating you home would have been enjoyable." Shadow grumbled.

"Yeah except, you didn't beat me, I beat you." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah, wanna bet!" Shadow said eagerly.

"Yes but we need to concentrate on finding Omen. I'm so worried about him. It's been nearly four hours since he left." Sonic said, sitting down feeling as though the life had been drained from him. "What if Black Doom took him back home all of a sudden and we won't see him for another few years?"

"We will see him Sonic. I'm sure he's either being an idiot and staying out so long or he's gotten lost." Shadow said, folding his arms. Sonic ran and hugged Shadow tightly. "He will turn up… I will search until I find him. You should stay at the house in case he returns." Shadow said and left the house, but not before he gave Sonic a kiss.

"Oh Omen… just come home." Sonic said anxiously and waited by the door until it was dark.

Meanwhile, Omen was sitting in his cell looking up, as though he was communicating with his parents. "I wish I was with you right now fathers but… I have business to attend to… I'm a black arms soldier and this is my duty… if I wasn't sworn to secrecy I would have told them everything by now and gotten back home to you…" he said and started to cry to himself silently.

**I'm struggling to make these chapters long enough. I know what I want to do I'm just trying to spread it out.**

**Lucy Labrador**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Immortal: Confinement**

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry. I was updating this often and then all of a sudden I stopped. That was because of exams but now it's the weekend and I only have two of them left. That's the advantages of A-Levels. There aren't many exams compared to GCSE. Enjoy.**

Sonic and Shadow looked but three days passed and there was still no sign of Omen. Omen waited and waited but for three days there was still no sign of freedom. GUN tormented and tortured Omen for three days but there was still no sign of any answers or information.

By now Omen had dark circles under his eyes, he looked pale and completely drained of energy. His fur matted with sweat and dust. He was sitting and curled up against the wall with his arms wrapped around his empty stomach. "I have no idea of how long is left but… surely it's been nearly a whole week…" Omen rasped to himself.

The Commander and his body guards arrived, as it was said they would return after the third day. "So Black Omen, willing to talk today?"

"Never… but if you don't let me go soon I will be calling Black Doom and he'll come and destroy you all early." Omen threatened in a weak and angry voice through gritted teeth.

"You dare… if you even try it we'll result to painful methods of torture." The Commander also threatened.

"That won't stop me from calling him. All I need is a conscious mind to talk to him telepathically and he'll be here in a second." Omen threatened again with heavy and shallow breaths, he finished with a wheezing cough.

"Looks like we've stripped your good health down." The Commander teased with a sadistic smirk.

"That's it… I'm calling him. Then we'll see who's smiling like an idiot." Omen yelled out getting tears in his eyes.

"If you do that we're going to have to punish you… remove some limbs perhaps." The Commander threatened. Omen just shut his eyes tight and covered his ears, curling up in the corner of the cell, trying to stop the tears. "You'd better not be doing what I think you are!"

"I am and I don't care what you say you disgusting human!" Omen yelled out. "He's probably on his way right now. I suggest you put your defences up!" Omen said viciously, baring his canines at him.

"You're going to regret that!" The Commander yelled and pointed a gun at him.

"Go ahead… it won't do a thing." Omen taunted. The Commander shot but Omen sent a Chaos spear towards the bullet, splitting it into tiny pieces of shrapnel.

Omen got up from the floor with wobbly legs, a weak look to his whole body. "There's not point in trying. I've even been trained to fight with low amounts of energy. I don't have to count on my powers you know." Omen said through his shallow breaths.

"Let's see how you like this then!" The Commander yelled and shot four bullets at Omen. The quick hedgehog sent another chaos spear, destroying them all. "You're too good, if this were Shadow, he would be full of lead by now."

"Don't bring my father into this! He was a good warrior once… like me. He just hasn't been training for a while." Omen said, sounding ashamed of his parent. "Living in his stupid country home, acting as if he hasn't got the power to fight, well he does. The pathetic bastard…" Omen grumbled. "He acts as though he's brilliant but he isn't… not any more… he's let himself go…"

"You embarrassed about your father? Well, I'm embarrassed about mine too. The previous Commander is my father and he couldn't even capture the damn rodent and even if he could, Shadow would always escape soon after… but I was able to keep you under control. And you've given clues to his location."

"So what are you going to do… search every country home to the west of Station Square." Omen scoffed.

"That's funny hedgehog because… there is only one in that area." The Commander smirked.

"No… you're not going to… don't!" Omen stuttered and panicked. "Don't hurt them!"

"Them?" The Commander said, sounding intrigued. "Who does Shadow live with?" he asked.

"Not telling. No way!" Omen said stubbornly.

"You don't want us to hurt you poor mother? She must be getting old and frail now, is that why?" The Commander teased.

"You have no idea…" Omen growled.

"Soldiers, go and raid the country house west of station square. We have a breakthrough." he ordered through a speaker he got out of his pocket. "Say goodbye to your parents rodent, they're going down today."

"No! You can't do this!" Omen cried out and dropped to his knees. Black Doom couldn't be any slower on his rescue mission.

Shadow wasn't getting any closer on his search for Omen. He'd searched everywhere in the area, five times over, that day. "He's definitely not here… he can't be here… I would have found him by now." Shadow said and sighed. "I'm wasting my time… I'd better go home and tell Sonic that he's gone." he said to himself, feeling a lump in his throat. "Come on, I'm the ultimate life form… something as stupid as this shouldn't bother me." he said, trying to shake off the tears. "Is there even any point in hoping Omen's going to be home when I walk through the door?" Shadow asked himself as he started to walk back home.

When he got near the house he could see men in a dark uniform outside of the house. Shadow hid behind a nearby group of bushes and trees. "Bastards… they've found us." Shadow hissed, feeling his heart rate increase.

He saw them knock the door down and run inside but Shadow had a feeling he should stay back and wait instead running in without a thought. After a few minutes he saw the GUN soldiers leave, the didn't have Sonic or any of his belongings. "Strange…" Shadow said to himself. "Unless they just came to hurt Sonic and not capture him." Shadow said feeling faint with worry.

When the coast was clear Shadow ran back to the house to see how badly Sonic was hurt. He got to the door to see Sonic bent down on the floor trying to fix it, it had been knocked off it's hinges. "What happened here?" Shadow asked.

"GUN broke in looking for you… saw me and realised that they'd gotten the wrong house." Sonic said sounding confused. "They expected you to be here with a woman… they said something like 'there are no old women here… this is wrong place.' and left." he said and shrugged.

"Hmph… what a bunch of idiots… I have no idea why they would be preying on old women." Shadow scoffed and bend down to help Sonic.

"Still no sign of Omen then?" Sonic said sadly.

"Nothing… I've officially given up… its pretty obvious that he's gone home to Black Doom… he lied about going for a walk…" Shadow grumbled. "I'm not trusting that boy again." Shadow said angrily. Sonic cold see that Shadow was shaking. He pulled him in for a hug.

"He'll be back one day. I promise you Shadow… he can't leave us forever." Sonic said soothingly. "Let's just get back to normal…"

"You're right Sonic… I can't let this bother me so much. Let's just continue our life as usual… I'm off to get the pizza I tried to get nearly a week ago." Shadow said, grabbed his money from the kitchen and left.

As he was walking over to the city where the nearest supermarket was, he heard a loud explosion. Shadow turned his head to the east and his mouth gaped open, there, over the city where GUN was situated, was a red and black cloud looming over it. "The Black Arms are invading again!" Shadow exclaimed. He groaned to himself when he realised he would have to wait even longer to get his pizza but investigating the invasion was a lot more important.

He skated off into the direction of the destruction. "Could Omen have something to do with this? Was he planning an invasion all along?" Shadow asked himself as he sped into the city.

He then felt himself getting his in the back by something large, as big as him. Shadow was pushed to the floor by something blue. Shadow turned his head to see who it was. "Sonic!" Shadow yelled, pushing his lover off of his back.

"You weren't going to go to the action without me, were you Shadow?" Sonic joked. "Come on, let's go!" he yelled and ran off into the distance.

"You're on Faker!" Shadow yelled and ran after him.

Sonic ran as fast as he could, which of course, wasn't his record speed, but very fast anyway. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Shadow waiting outside of the city for him looking smug. "How?" he exclaimed, he then saw Shadow's mischievous smirk. "You used Chaos control, didn't you!" Sonic said in anger.

"Maybe I did… maybe I didn't… there's no time for running, come on!" Shadow said and went inside.

Amidst the flames, smoke, fighting and destruction, they could both see a coughing figure, bent over in pain trying to get away from the danger. Shadow and Sonic recognised their child immediately and ran over to him. "Omen!" Shadow yelled and ran towards him, feeling a bullet hit his side on the way. He cried out and fell to the floor, Sonic tried to get to Omen, seeing a piece of crumbling building falling towards the helpless hedgehog.

"Omen! Look out!" Sonic yelled whilst running towards him, dodging the bullets and rubble around him. Omen's face lit up slightly as he saw he father running towards him but Sonic saw him disappear under a collapsing building. "NO!" he cried out and got to the mess.

Sonic began to cry over the pile of rubble that Omen saw trapped under. "I'm sorry… I couldn't get there in time." Sonic sobbed. "I've lost you…"

"Sonic… where is he?" Sonic could hear Shadow mumble from the floor. Sonic kicked the pile of ruins in front of him in anger. "Omen was there… no!" Shadow said in realisation. "Why was I so clumsy…. If I hadn't gotten shot." he said getting tears in his eyes, crawling over to Sonic in pain.

"Omen…. If you're in there and you can hear me, say something…" Sonic sobbed. There was no answer. "He's dead Shadow… he may be Immortal but… he's completely crushed, he's not going to survive that."

"He will… come on Sonic… let's get him out of there." Shadow said with determination, he got up and started to move pieces of rubble. "Maybe he'll survive if we help him out of there." he said desperately, he tried to pick up a large piece, he instantly pulled away, clutching his side in agony.

"Shadow! Just leave this to me… I'll get him out of there-" Sonic stopped when he heard coughing behind of him in the distance. He turned around to faintly see his son behind plumes of smoke. The poor hedgehog passed out on the ground. "What? How?" Sonic yelled and ran towards him. "Omen! Are you okay?" Sonic yelled as he got to him and shook his limp body. Sonic picked up his child and carried him to Shadow. "Shadow… we have to get out of here now." Sonic said.

"Sonic… what's going on… how is here there?" Shadow rasped, trying to get up.

"I don't know… just get us home, we'll come back to fight later… once we get to the bottom of this." Sonic said urgently. Shadow grabbed onto him and performed chaos control, bringing the three of them home.

Now that they were home and safe, they could get a closer look at Omen. They lay him down on his bed, the tortured hedgehog was in an awful state. "I don't even know where to start…" Sonic sighed.

"Just wait for him to wake up." Shadow said, his side now bandaged up. "Which had better be soon, I want to know what's going on here." Shadow said with an irritated tone in his voice. "He leaves for several days then calls for an invasion." he exclaimed angrily.

"Maybe it wasn't him, maybe this is all Black Doom's fault." Sonic said calmly. "It's not like we care about the humans in the city who are dying right now…" Sonic then added. "So why are you so upset about this?"

"Hmph… we saw him die right before our eyes Sonic… getting trapped beneath that fallen building. It's because of that invasion that he's in such a state."

They then heard him cough and splutter, waking up. "Ugh… fathers…" Omen said weakly, half opening one eye. "You won't believe what I've been through…" he rasped.

"Who did this to you?" Shadow asked sternly.

"GUN." Omen coughed. At this, Shadow lashed out and hit the wall in anger. "But it's okay… I called Black Doom… and he's destroying them right now… I'm so glad you're okay… The Commander said he'd destroy you…"

"GUN did turn up here but they were looking for an old lady not me… and Shadow was away." Sonic said confusedly. Omen gave a weak chuckle.

"They thought I had a mother so they were looking for the old lady that is my mother… but I have no mother, only you two." Omen said smugly. "They were after you in particular Shadow, but I guess when they saw Sonic… they thought they got the wrong place."

"Hmph… fools… and now you've called Black Doom to get revenge?" Shadow asked.

"No… I just wanted him to save me… what's happening now is a bonus." Omen smiled mischievously. "I think once GUN have learnt their lesson he'll leave, we have no interest in this planet anymore." Omen explained.

"Omen, I'm so glad you're back… we were looking for you for days." Sonic said and hugged him. "But… how did you survive out there… we saw you get crushed by the falling building." Sonic asked anxiously.

Omen gave another smile, this time of triumph. "I finally performed chaos control…" he said weakly and his head fell back onto the pillow again and his eyes closed.

"He needs food and water." Shadow said and went to get him some.

Within a couple of hours Omen was fed and his thirst quenched. All of his wounds were tended and his body scrubbed clean. He just needed a long sleep. Before they could get Omen into bed to sleep they heard someone call from outside of the house. "Hedgehogs, come out from in there at once."

"Black Doom wants us." Shadow said nervously and they all went to the front door and opened it.

"I've taught those vindictive humans a harsh lesson. They shan't be torturing or hurting any of you at all from now on." Black Doom announced.

"Over kill much?" Sonic commented. "Omen just wanted saving… not a whole alien invasion." he complained. "Also, you could have gotten him out of the city before you started bombing the place."

"Tough love rodent, learn to use it." Black Doom said callously. "Omen, would you like to return with me early or stay the remainder of the week… if you chose to stay now I won't be returning until the end of the earth week."

"I'll stay here for another day or two… if I want to come home… I'll do it myself." Omen said cockily.

"How can you, you're unable to perform chaos control." Black Doom.

"Hmph." Omen said and disappeared from his spot and appeared behind Black Doom. "Not anymore." he announced.

"Very well, you may stay here as long as you want… but as soon as I need your assistance you teleport yourself to me immediately."

"Of course master…" Omen said boldly, he then jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Thank You."

"Get off of me you filthy rodent." Black Doom said and pulled Omen off of him and dropped him to the floor. "You've become too soft." he said in disappointment and disappeared.

Omen then turned to Sonic and Shadow, they all grabbed each other for a group hug. While Omen had his face half buried in Shadow's furry chest and Sonic's bare one, he said, "I've got a long story to tell you two…"

So the two of them took Omen inside to listen to his story and spend time as a

_**Family**_

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review, I haven't been getting much of those lately.**

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
